


诺德（24）破碎

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19





	诺德（24）破碎

「你可真疼弟弟，他就算是要我的命，你是不是也眼睛不眨的持刀相向呢?」  
贺呈被贺敬「请」到了法国，贺敬真真「怕」死这兄弟俩，他知道贺天恨自己，他也好不怀疑他翅膀完全硬了，他就能要了自己的命。要有一天贺敬躺在病床上，贺天都能不和贺呈商量拔了他的氧气管，贺呈只能用上好的木材给自己打一口价值连城的棺材。贺敬觉得可悲，这一切都是因为那个女人，女人是祸水，老话都这样讲，现如今世道变了，男人也能成祸水。  
「那个莫关山是怎么回事?」  
「有兴趣就玩玩而已」贺呈转动着咖啡的搅拌匙，飘飘忽忽的来一句。  
贺敬知道他们兄弟一心，他突然来了兴致，想知道如何摧毁这座兄弟城。  
「不管他了，这次叫你回来，是因为这边的警察厅厅长的女儿到了适婚的年龄……」  
「叫我回来配种?」  
「女人嘛，好看不好看，好上不好上都不重要，重要的是有用」  
「妈妈没用了，就被淘汰了吗?」  
「你怎么跟贺天一个德行了！」

36岁的贺天居然有了眼尾纹，他趁着宴会的间隙逃到洗手间吸根烟，看着镜子里的自己他觉得无比可怜，他羡慕贺天至少还有个哥哥，自己呢，无依无靠，家族的命运，荣辱，声誉压在他身上让他喘不过气来了，只因为他是长子。他想给阿丘打一通电话，让他端着枪秒这群衣冠禽兽们，他想阿丘，他在法国一秒也无法过活。  
「和你们在一起的，那个银头发的呢?」一个女人向男洗手间探进头，她有着法国人常见的茶色卷发，只是面容总有些东方元素，是厅长的小女儿伊莲。  
贺呈没言语，忌惮她是警察厅长的女儿，怕给阿丘的赌场惹麻烦。  
「他很帅啊，头发卷的，银白色，很帅的中国男人」伊莲的脸浮上一丝红晕。  
「小姐，那你不该在这找啊」贺呈笑笑，把烟灰掸进洗手池。  
「是啊…他是不是去中国了?我也想去找他，可以吗？」  
「你爸爸想让你找个有钱佬结婚」  
「你不就是有钱佬吗?能带我去中国的有钱佬」  
四目交汇，一个大胆的想法在空中炸开了花。

「贺呈，你他妈是真的狗！」阿丘把那张法国的结婚证按在贺呈脸上，「你这个狗比…你不是人！我操！」阿丘不听贺呈那些巧言令色的解释 ，事实就是他回了趟法国，带回来一个法国娘们，还他妈成了已婚男人，「你操男人操腻了呗！得！不给您碍眼，我乖乖滚蛋！操你妈的！」阿丘忍不住还是给了贺呈几拳，最一拳被贺呈的大掌接住，难以观察到的力量博弈后，阿丘似被抽去所有力气一般，这个法国孤儿彻底的崩溃，他失声痛哭「你的家族重要，弟弟的幸福重要，我呢?贺呈！我呢！?」刀穿腰腹都一声不吭的狠厉男人，此刻声泪俱下，「我他妈也是活生生一个人啊！」他为什么执意留着赌场，那是他和贺呈的开始，是后盾也是心中最柔软的一块，金银流转再怎么肮脏的地儿，因为和贺呈的那个深吻成了阿丘心里最纯洁的净土，33年的人生，漂泊了26年，他就算再刀枪不入，遇到贺呈后他想拥有一个家，他想拥有一个姓氏。  
「对不起，阿丘，我去离婚，对不起……」贺呈搂住阿丘。  
阿丘也不挣扎，只是呆坐着，听贺呈那些狗屁不通的解释  
——我和她结婚又能对付贺敬，完成家族任务，也能保护贺天不受家族利用，我是长子，我身上有家族的担子，但阿丘我依然爱你，深爱你，那个女孩是来中国找蛇立的，我们结婚也只是名义上，我怕我不结婚贺敬就会来搞你……  
「贺呈」阿丘恍惚许久后开口「我曾经做梦都想和你结婚……」贺丘，多美好的名字「呵呵……我偷偷查了哪些国家同性可以结婚，我想多赚点钱，我们在挪威买一间小房子，听莫关山说，极光很美……」  
贺呈搂紧他，把他箍在怀里，他恨自己的自以为是，恨自己的长子身份，恨自己的妥协，恨自己的懦弱。搂的再紧也阻止不了阿丘的离开，他悄无声息的收拾几件衣服，回了法国，一定是法国，他别无他处可去。

贺呈才发现阿丘的离开家里只是少了几件衣服，一个小背包都无法塞满的行李，阿丘在生活过的痕迹都不用怎么整理就能轻易消失，贺呈醉酒迷蒙时甚至都怀疑阿丘是否从未存在过。

不期而遇总是不欢而散。  
阿丘和贺呈的感情始于一次偶然，本就是一出好戏，一个江湖浪子，一个翩翩公子。天差地别的两个人在床上拥吻之际，让他们忘了自己，他们本就该如南柯一梦，睡醒就散。贺家的长子怎会和一个男人结婚?阿丘觉得自己可笑至极。说实话他讨厌极了贺呈家里的摆设，沉闷又单调，他的冰箱里只有酒，他碗柜里的瓷碗总是蒙尘，阿丘不觉得这是个家该有的模样，多次，他路过家居用品店门口，会点根烟稍作停留，身边的小弟会觉得他们的大哥只是想住脚，背过身拢了火点烟，殊不知阿丘在偷偷幻想家的模样，沙发要选亚麻灰，地毯要用黑色的他不想总清洗，碗有点花纹最好，他喜欢那种热艳的波西米亚风，有可以喝酒吹风的露台，也要有咕噜咕噜炖着汤的厨房。和贺呈拥有一个家，拥有一纸婚书是阿丘的梦，现在连做梦的资格都被剥夺，阿丘觉得上天对他不公。贺呈的苦衷阿丘全然明白，也能接受，可还是难过。这就像你知道你买的乐透大概率不会中奖，可你刮开了，发现是谢谢参与，还是会失落。

去他娘的操蛋的生活，阿丘抱着的热火罐碎在了怀里，划的他满身伤痕血肉模糊，阿丘决定忍着疼一声不吭的离开，他阿丘不应是那种为感情要死要活的孬种。

贺呈以肉眼可见的速度消瘦，贺天见他那样心里愧疚「哥，你……」话语堵在喉头，转了几圈又回到肚子里。「我收回那些话，没有谁比谁高位」只有谁更爱谁。从表面上看，贺呈是因为一个法国女人失了挚爱，可细想，是他终于被贺家压垮了。「我们不能这样下去了……」许久贺天似下定决心般，目光坚定的看向贺呈「哥…我不想再这样了……」  
「你可真可笑，单凭一个莫关山，就是累死他，他赚那几个子儿，够养活谁?」  
「我是说，我们抽调出在贺氏的股份，整合下你手头拥有的实业资产，给贺敬来个卷包烩」  
贺呈笑了一下「你想干嘛?你想和贺敬斗?」他弟弟的要求越来越高，贺敬说的没错，贺天的确想要他老子的命

「你就想一直这样?！」贺天不明白一向决绝果断的贺呈怎么这一刻犹豫了「想想妈妈吧，我们要一直当他脚下的狗吗?一直当他的工具吗！」  
「这事你说的轻巧……」  
「伊莲不是有求于你吗！那个法国小女警不是想找的是蛇立吗！你帮她找蛇立，再和她离婚，让她和她父亲说贺家亏待他，以他父亲在法国的权势，打击贺敬在法国的产业不成问题……」  
「你疯了吧……你想把蛇立放出来?」  
「你以为，我不放，贺敬就会对我和莫关山的事袖手旁观吗?」贺天摇摇头，他的大哥以为以他一己之力就能挡过贺敬对贺天的讨伐，贺敬怎么可能放任自己的儿子为个男人把娱乐圈翻了个个，那些财阀排着队找上贺家，要求他们给一个说法，贺天的公司像只小老鼠，抢了他们的财路，更是打乱了娱乐圈的潜规则，驻扎娱乐圈的老牌财阀恨的牙根痒痒。  
「贺敬去找蛇立了?」  
「应该是有这样的计划……我在他身边安插的眼线这样说的……」  
「我没有把握，贺天」当初回国时，贺呈信誓旦旦的向贺天保证，他能把莫关山送到他身边，可是现在贺天的这些话，让贺呈觉得缥缈。  
「总要试试」


End file.
